


Check up

by troubleseeker



Series: kinktober 2017 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: "medical" tests, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, M/M, Medical Kink, Multi, Oral Sex, Pet Dean, Pet Sam Winchester, Public Nudity, Veterinary Clinic, humans are smart pets, since humans are seen as animals, vet gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubleseeker/pseuds/troubleseeker
Summary: It's my birthday!!!! Have some porn.Kinktober day 13 -Medical play| Rimming | TitfuckingCastiel is a very responsible human pet owner, and takes both of his humans in for their bi-yearly checkup at the local vet's office.





	Check up

Cas watched Dean sulk. The human was very good at it. Eyebrows pulled together in clear displeasure, arms wrapped tightly around himself, shoulders hunched forward, and eyes squarely focussed away from his owner as he sat on the tiled floor.

He chuckled at his pet’s antics, reaching out to ruffle his cropped hair. Dean loved getting petted, so it was always fun to see him torn between leaning into the soothing touches he so enjoyed and keeping up his sulking.

Turning away even further with a huff, Dean made his feelings clear. Though he mysteriously failed to pull away from Cas’s hand. He could have. There was plenty of slack left on his leash for him to do so if he truly wished.

Sam’s was pulled taut. The younger human straining to get as close to the lady sitting at the other end of the waiting room as possible. While the more bubbly of his two pets loved other angels, and the attention they gave him, he was aiming for the woman’s pet. A dog. Sam loved dogs.

Sam loved everything.

Even going to the vet.

“Is he friendly?”

Cas looked up from where Sam was strategically choking himself. The woman was smiling at Sam’s attempts to lengthen his leash with pure force. Cas chuckled again, tugging Sam’s leash ineffectually. The large human didn’t care; he wanted the dog.

“He is exceedingly friendly. Never bit or scratched anyone in his life.”

Most people were warry of larger humans. Smaller breeds that barely got up to your knee were all the rage now; no matter that extreme breeding like that was wreaking havoc on their bodies. Sam was well over that, if he stood upright, his head reached Cas’s shoulders, and his hands could reach far over Cas’s head. But size had nothing to do with it.

Training. Exercise. And loving care. Adapted to each human’s temperament.

That’s _all_ it took to keep both his humans docile and perfectly behaved.

“He can meet Bones if you want. He’s used to humans.”

Cas smiled as Sam cocked his head; listening carefully. Sam was intelligent. He probably understood some words here and there.

“Want to go say hi, Sam?”

Sam nodded, long hair shaking as he pulled forward again; his neck muscles straining.

“Stay, Dean.”

The older human just huffed, but Cas knew he’d stay put.

Sam scrambled ahead of him, getting down on all fours to pet at the dog. The fluffy yellow dog was wagging his tail, accepting Sam’s enthusiasm in kind.

“He’s gentle for such a big human.”

Sam cooed at the dog, rubbing his head and back like an angel would. Humans were truly remarkable creatures. Especially the bigger ones; give them wings and they’d look almost exactly like angels.

“That’s a myth.” Cas smiled, listening to Sam’s oddly soothing sounds. “Even those few who had the misfortune be raised to fight can be great loving pets.”

The woman nodded, reaching out to ruffle Sam’s long hair.

“I always wanted a human, but I just don’t have the time to really keep them engaged. Does he know any tricks?”

“Sam?” Cas called his pet’s attention, kaleidoscope eyes turning to him without losing sight of his newest friend. “Speak.”

“Hello.” The human chirruped at once.

Behind them, Dean huffed. But the woman was too entranced with Sam’s cleverness to notice the second human in the room. Sam was drinking in the praise, accepting pets and happy words with his trademark dimpled smile. Cas didn’t doubt that if Sam had a dog’s tail, he’d be wagging it like crazy.

“Sam and Dean Novak?”

The receptionist called out. Both humans turning towards the scrub clad woman when they heard their names.

“Here. Come on Sam. No. Leave him be now, you had your fun. Up.”

Sam was reluctant to leave Bones behind, but the happy go lucky human forgot to be upset as soon as the assistant called out his name and held out a treat. Perking up instantly he got to his feet and let himself be led back to Dean, and then towards an exam room. Still upset about being taken for a checkup, Dean declined the carrot stick; oblivious to the fact that it was good for his teeth.

“Deano!”

Gabriel burst into the exam room with a flourish, and Dean tried to hide himself behind Cas. Cas rolled his eyes at the human. A move the pet noticed, and he glared up at his owner, moving strategically to keep his angel between him and the gushing vet while growling in short clipped bursts. Cas and Gabriel both knew it was irritation rather than aggression. Dean wasn’t the biggest fan of overt personalities.

“What? You’re not happy to see me Deany?” Gabriel crouched down lower, meeting Dean’s green eyes. “I’m happy to see you.” He singsonged. “Still nothing?”

“You know he’s not fond of you Gabriel.”

The vet placed a hand over his heart, mock offence playing across his face;wings spreading wide.

“Cassie! I’m hurt. Sammy! Comfort me!”

The lanky human pounced into Gabriel’s outstretched arms, crashing them both to the floor.

Yeah, Sam liked going to the vet.

“Such a good boy Sammich! Such a good boy. Yes you are. So much better than meany-Deany.”

Cas found himself huffing at the same time as Dean, who had curled himself around Cas’s left leg.

“So. Just a check-up?”

Cas nodded, handing over the pets’ passports.

“I’m taking them overseas with me again, so they’ll need some shots. Oh. And something to knock Dean out for the flight. Last time he wouldn’t even get on the return flight. And the crying! He had every steward heartbroken.”

Gabriel nodded, giving Sam another carrot stick as incentive to get out of the bearhug, and opening the first passport.

“How did you get him on the plane?”

Cas sighed, carding his fingers through Dean’s hair. Big, soulful green eyes were staring up at him as if he knew they were talking about the hated airplane ride.

“They had to restrain and blind him. The bag was bad enough, but they didn’t have any normal human restraints in his size at the terminal. The animal control had to use the ones reserved for aggressive pets.”

Gabriel gave an empathic moue. Dean was perfectly harmless, but truss him up in broad leather cuffs and thick chains and he could look threatening. It couldn’t have been a nice experience for an already scared human.

“Did they keep him tied up the entire time?”

Cas looked up again.

“No. Thank the father. After lift-off a stewardess took pity on him. He held on to my leg for hours. Didn’t even eat.”

“Poor Deano. I’ll give you a couple of things to keep him calm. Something that you can start up with at home so he won’t be stressed when he recognises the airport.”

Dean was looking at both of them, listening carefully. Probably recognised the word airport or airplane. Negative experiences stuck so much quicker.

Sam didn’t care. Nudging at Gabriel’s pocket to beg for more treats. Sam had loved the airplane.

“Let’s get you on the table first Sammy. Come on. Up.”

Always eager to please, Sam clambered easily onto the exam table. Large, and padded, Cas appreciated the comfort this veterinary clinic kept for their patients. Humans didn’t have the added insulation furred pets had. Live far enough north, and you had to buy special clothes to keep them from freezing. It really wasn’t his place to comment, but Cas frowned upon taking a human that far out of his natural habitat. They were built for temperate and warm climates, why force them into ridiculous outfits for your own pleasure?

“Hands and knees. Good boy, Sam.”

Both his humans knew the drill. Bi-yearly check-ups and pre-emptive training meant they weren’t surprised at simple commands. It made life easier for all parties involved.

Gabriel ran his hand across Sam’s flanks, fiddling with a stethoscope as he did so; humming when Sam leaned into his touch.

“Looks good. He’s getting plenty of sun. Heartbeat and lungs sound fine.”

Cas nodded, petting Dean as the vet pulled on a pair of latex gloves and picked up the medical version of a popsicle stick.

“Open up.”

Obediently, Sam opened his mouth, and stuck out his tongue. Gabriel pressed the stick down, shining a light down his throat.

“Looks good.”

Discarding the stick, he tilted the human’s head up, and checked out his pearly with teeth.

“He still brushing regularly?”

“Every day. Plus some dental treats.”

Gabriel nodded, making a quick note on his clipboard. Then he took a closer look at the boy’s hazel eyes. Rare amongst humans, just like Dean’s vivid green.

“Eyes are good.” He brushed silky locks aside. “Ears too. So far so good Sammy.”

The human smiled, leaning down on his elbows when Gabriel pressed down between his shoulder blades. As Gabriel put his light away, Dean uncurled from the leg he’d claimed to nuzzle at Sam’s face.

Cas watched the display of affection fondly. It was a sign of how much they trusted each other and him that they were carefree with their love outside of their own territory.

Dean caught Sam’s mouth in a kiss when the younger human gasped.

“Sorry Sammy. It’ll warm up.”

Cas walked back to watch Gabriel smear clear lubricant across Sam’s hole and several of his gloved fingers. When the first one slid in without resistance, he quickly moved on to two, and then three.

“Did you use them recently?”

Cas smiled as he watched Sam’s ass swallow the three fingers almost greedily.

“Yes, I fucked Sam yesterday, and I’m pretty sure I saw him mount Dean this morning.”

Gabriel nodded, spreading his fingers wide and checking the rim for any tears.

“It’s always best to keep them in service. His ass is in perfect condition. You wouldn’t believe some of the humans that come through here. People use lube, but they don’t fuck them often enough and then forget to really open them up. It can get messy. Unlike you, Sammy. Doing just great, aren’t you?”

Sam moaned at the perfect time, as if he’d understood more than just the praise and his name. Dean was kissing him more deeply now, sensing the other’s arousal and reaching up to share in it.

“Testicles seem in prime condition too. Not too swollen for a big guy in his prime.” Gabriel’s free hand rolled the human’s testicles around, feeling their heft. Sam just moaned again, arching his back more firmly into the vet’s ministrations. “He’s got to be mounting Dean often. See that’s why you have to get them in pairs.”

Cas nodded, stroking a hand down Sam’s back to ruffle his longer mane. Human’s made excellent companions, but they did so much better when they were never alone.

Still stretching Sam’s ass, Gabriel reached down to rub and pinch at Sam’s nipples. The human keened.

“Still very responsive; excellent. Let’s just get a quick sample.”

Moving his hand up again, Gabriel took a firm hold of Sam’s cock. The human was well endowed. Everything about him perfectly in proportion. Stroking firmly, Gabriel worked Sam towards what looked to be a steady orgasm.

Dean pulled Sam’s face back down firmly when his younger companion pulled up with a pleased cry. Gabriel was probably pressing down on his prostate. A theory confirmed when Gabriel announced that the little nub of nerves was in prime condition.

“Not enlarged at all. That’s normal for his age, but it’s best to keep tabs on it. The earlier you catch it the better. Ah there we go. That should be enough.”

Sam moaned pitifully when Gabriel pulled his fingers from the pet’s ass. He hadn’t had an orgasm yet, but all Gabriel really needed was a couple of drops of pre-come in the strategically placed sample cup.

Panting dejectedly, puppy eyes following Gabriel with a whimpered plea, Sam let the vet examine his hands and feet.

“All right. All done. You can get down now, Sam. Down.”

Bangs in his face, Sam scooted off the table. Only to be pounced on by Dean and pushed to the floor. Making it very clear that alpha and beta theories were bullshit, Dean manoeuvred his friend onto his back. Swallowing down the other human’s cock with relish.

“Oh right. Gag reflex. Almost forgot. Sam. Sammy? Kneel up, boy.”

Really, it was a testament to how obedient Sam was that he pulled away from Dean’s mouth to struggle into a kneeling position. Dean complained as well, pawing at Sam and chasing his companion’s cock with an open mouth, and swallowing it as soon as he could.

Gabriel stared at Dean’s curved back, debating the chances of getting Dean to move or to just stand next to him. The second option seemed quicker - Dean might have growled just a bit when the vet pushed his leg against his side.

“Open up again, Sammy. Nice and wide. Good boy.”

Sam stuck out his tongue again, but instead of a wooden depressor, Gabriel shoved what looked like his entire gloved hand inside his open mouth. Cas knew it was a couple of fingers – no medical test would involve fisting a human’s face – but it looked impressive nonetheless.

“Still only the lightest reaction. Perfect.”

All that showed he was being tested, was Sam’s eyes watering slightly as his throat worked to swallow spit that leaked from his lips. Gabriel held his hand steady for a full minute, checking his watch to make sure he timed the test correctly.

Sam’s eyes rolled back, automatically starting to suck on the fingers inside of his throat as Dean continued to orally pleasure him. Gabriel’s hand pulled back with a slurp. Now free to move again, Sam licked his lips and leaned forward to grab hold of Dean’s shoulders.

No matter how much he seemed to love the vet, it wasn’t Sam’s lucky day. Gabriel switched out the paperwork.

“Your turn Dean. Up boy.”

Sam whined brokenly again. The second orgasm stolen from him in less than five minutes.

But Dean was just as well trained as Sam was, so he let Sam’s hard cock slip from between plush, gorgeous lips, and hopped onto the exam table. Tolerating Gabriel regally as he checked his throat, teeth, ears, and skin.

Showcasing a human’s intellect once more, he pressed a cheek to the exam table – ass high in the air – before Gabriel could ask him to do so. The watched and understood so much more than some angels thought them capable of.

“Good boy Deano. Let’s see if you’re as healthy as Sammich down here. He’s a big boy to have to bend for. Big boy to suck as well, no need to test your gag reflex anymore, is there?”

Hearing his name, Sam’s dejected eyes moved back to Gabriel, finding no sudden promise for orgasm there he quickly went back to posing dramatically near Cas’s feet. Cas laughed.

“They’re careful enough with each other. I mean. They fuck fast.” Gabriel nodded, lubed up fingers feeling gently for any damage before pushing into a groaning Dean. “But I’ve found Sam licking him open so often, I’m sure he does it every time Dean happens to be dry.”

Sam paused his mourning to smile up at Cas. The dimples showed that while he was sad to have been left hanging, he wasn’t too depressed.

“And the other way around? Dean mounts him too? He’s not bursting. Well-regulated testicles on this big guy too.”

“Oh yes.” Cas elaborated, watching Gabriel spread his older pet’s ass wide with three fingers to display his delicate pink insides. “They seem to switch equally. They’ve been like that since I got them years ago. Just the best of friends.”

Milking Dean took longer. Where Sam dripped near excessive amounts of precome as soon as he was aroused and stimulated, Dean didn’t really produce much natural lubricant till he was close to orgasm.

“This took a while last time too, didn’t it? I might have something to help with that.”

Castiel watched as the vet pulled his fingers away to rummage through a drawer with his single unlubed hand. Dean groaned, sweat just starting to shine on his sweetly curved back.

Sam answered the other human’s oddly pleading noises, uncurling from his dramatic pose and kneeling up to kiss Dean’s pouting lips.

“No, Sam. Hands off.”

Shrugging, Sam pulled delicate fingers back away from Dean’s erection. Normally they were free to express their wants and needs however they wanted as long as no one got hurt, but Cas wasn’t booking another appointment because Dean needed a single sample retaken.

“Here we go. Might be a bit cold first. Easy, Dean. Easy.”

The speculum slid in easily, and Dean gasped so it probably was indeed, cold.

“Oh, I’m sorry. It’ll warm up quickly. You’re ok. You’ll like this.”

Fiddling with the newest tool – the vet probably didn’t use it often – Gabriel slid the bumpy black silicone into a groove on the speculum. Feeding it deeper into the human’s rear end easily.

“It clicks into the speculum, so it stays right in place.” Gabriel explained, picking up the small box at the other end of the wire. “Here we go.”

Dean yelped, then groaned. His body mimicked his tone, as he shot up and then melted down into the table again. Sammy watched it all with interest. First examining Dean’s face with hands and mouth, licking easily into the other human’s slack mouth, and then scooting back to investigate the other end of the table. Peering up at the tools inside his best friend’s well used hole.

Dean’s cock seemed to react to the intense stimulation – Cas could hear the vibrator that was pressed right onto his prostate – with gusto. Thin pearly drops gathering on the human’s rosy erection after a mere minute. Just as Gabriel was reaching for the second labelled sample cup, Dean cried out in pleasure, spurting into the cup in long jets.

The only thing that kept Dean in place after that, was the order to stay where he was. Gabriel rescued the sample before turning off the vibrator, and Dean was near squealing. Eyes blinking sluggishly and moaning in a pleased rumble when he was saved from more stimulation.

“That’s effective.”

“Isn’t it? Oh Sammy, poor baby. You jealous?”

The second human was clearly aware of the other’s release. And it must seem incredibly unfair. Him being denied completion while the other was resting happily sated on the table. No carrot stick would rectify that.

“It’s ok Sam. You can come when we get home.”

That didn’t seem enough for Sam, who’s face pulled into an unhappy scowl.

“I don’t have a client in the next slot. I could milk him too, if you want. Might take the sting out of the shots as well.”

Cas thought about it, but shook his head.

“Milking isn’t his favourite way to come. You milk him now and he’ll still be bitter for an hour or two. At this point he needs his favourite. But for that we’d need Dean, and he’s out for at least another half hour.”

Gabriel tipped his head to the side as he quickly finished the paperwork, and fished out the vials and syringes for the shots both humans would need.

“Sam loves attention. If he’s not doing the fucking, he prefers to be occupied on both ends. And I’m not going to let him mount Dean when he’s been stimulated this much already. And obviously, we’d be short an erection for him to be receiving.”

Gabriel watched Sam’s face fall further.

“I’d hate for him to attach a negative connotation to my office. Maybe I could help out? If you don’t mind, of course.” He quickly added. Setting out the shots neatly on his desk. “I’m not fluid bonded to them, so I’d wear a condom. And Sam has always liked me.”

“He has. If you’re sure you don’t mind?”

Already pulling out his own erection – medical or not, seeing his boys present had him revved up – Cas gestured Sam forward. The human perked up instantly, plush lips sucking kisses on every inch of blood-hard skin he could get to.

“Not at all. Your boys are beautiful.”

Gabriel rolled a condom onto the cock poking from his scrubs, and moved behind the kneeling human.

“Ass up, Sammy. Present for me. Such a good boy.”

The vet groaned when he slid into the still well lubed heat of the human’s ass. Then hooked his hands under the pet’s thighs, and hoisted him easily into the air. The change in position forced his owner’s cock deep into his throat, but Sam just rolled with it. After all, his perfect lack of gag reflex had just been documented.

Feet now off the ground, Sam struggled to figure out what to do with his legs.

“Maybe we should turn him face up?”

Cas nodded, letting Gabriel pull Sam off him, flip him around, and brace his back on the foot end of the exam table. Sliding back in gave him a great view of his cock opening that well trained throat.

Taking the time to teach your humans was so worth it. Pleasure for both pet and angel; a mutually beneficial relationship. Easily confirmed by Sam’s full erection. The human curled his legs around Gabriel’s hips, and slipped his arms around his owner’s waist; holding on for the ride with moans of ecstasy. To the side, Dean was lazily watching the proceedings.

It didn’t take long. Both angels, eager to reach their own orgasm, helped Sam find his own slice of heaven. Gabriel did his best to angle his hips right, and Cas let his hands wader. Taking advantage of those responsive nipples for a minute or two before moving to gently stroke Sam’s desperate cock. There was no teasing here. They weren’t in their own home, and Gabriel had other patients to take care of.

Sam came with a pleased, and muffled moan. Quickly followed by both angels. Gabriel was all business again, getting rid of the condom as he left Cas to praise his pet.

“All right. Let’s get the shots out of the way, now that they’re still out of it. I’ve already sent your prescription for Dean to the front.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryugarika.tumblr.com/) ... feel free to, I can take it.
> 
> Comments feed me!


End file.
